


21. Treasure. Writober 2019

by ClioCronista



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: F/M, sad thoughts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Post-series.Non basta nascondere i ricordi in un cassetto...





	21. Treasure. Writober 2019

Per così tanto tempo l'aveva tenuto chiuso in una piccola scatola, al riparo da occhi e mani... dai ricordi di anni difficili che le avevano sconvolto la vita, cambiandola in un modo che mai avrebbe immaginato.  
Ma i suoi occhi non avevano mai disimparato ad accarezzare il cassetto ove era racchiuso, ogni giorno, in ogni stagione; di tanto in tanto, accarezzava pensierosa l'anonima collana che aveva al collo e ricordava le mani che le avevano donato il gioiello, uno dei tesori, miracolo di vita alla fine della guerra.  
Era sempre stata una spettatrice di quella guerra, talvolta aveva aiutato coloro che quella guerra l'avevano combattuta e vinta. Ma, quando aveva avuto al collo il magatama, per quei pochi momenti, aveva sentito su di sé l'insopportabile peso di un destino che non poteva reggere.  
Nasty si era sempre chiesta perché Shuten l'avesse dato a lei, invece di custodirlo... ma poi si ricordava i suoi pochi sorrisi e la fiducia che aveva riposto in lei. E allora, invece di ricordare, desiderava dimenticare. Perché, anche se l'aveva tenuto nascosto ed erano passati molti anni, qualcosa dentro voleva piangere. E Nasty, di lacrime, era stanca.


End file.
